


You're My Sweetheart

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during chapter 621-623. Madara and Hashirama discuss many things sitting on the creek shore, but when talk of their "relationship", comes up, things get a little strange. Young MadaraxHashirama, Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweetheart

**Author's Note: I think even as kids, Kishi made it obvious that Hashi and Mada were gay for each other. I mean..it was just implied. So I wrote something like it! I really hope you like it, it took a lot of motivation to continue!**

**And, I don't own Naruto.**

**Rating** **: T**

**Parings: MadaxHasha**

**Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, humor.**

**Warnings: Light shonen-ai, no hardcore stuff.**

* * *

Perhaps it was the way that the raven haired boy attempted to throw numerous stones across the river, or the way he would go off in silent rants whenever his rock came up short, but something about him caused Hashirama to tingle inside.

It wasn't a bad kind of tingle, in fact it was far from it. Because of the war and circumstances at home, this tingle was all Hashirama looked forward to everyday. However, the tingle did cause him to stay far away from the raven haired boy whenever he saw him there, and he only observed from a distance. It caused him to stay there and stare at him for hours in admiration.

There was something about this boy that captivated Hashirama however, but at the same time, something the kept him cautious. He had no idea if the boy was a friend or a foe, no matter what his age. Perhaps, staying away from his would be the best thing to do, of course it would. It would be a smart thing to do. But both Hashirama's curiosity and tingly feeling got the best of him, and in addition to that, the boy was a terrible stone skipper.

Looking back on that day, and his decision to make contact with who he figured out to be, Madara Uchiha, he figured out that it was both the best, and worst day of his life.

* * *

There were many reasons Hashirama didn't like training with Madara. For his age, Madara was a prodigy and at some points severely outmatched Hashirama. Perhaps it was his shuriken technique or his speed, but more than often, Madara proved to have excelled greatly in many areas that Hashirama was still practically learning.

In the midst of their present battle, near the river as always, Madara had the upper hand once again. Utilizing Taijutsu, Madara seemed to be superior in that area as he was able to swiftly knock Hashirama off of his feet.

"That's why we train." Madara comforted. "You may not be strong now, but in years to come you will have mastered many techniques, perhaps almost as much as me." He stuck out a hand for Hashirama, who firmly grabbed it.

"Almost?" Hashirama joked, still on the ground. "I  _can_  learn more techniques than you."

"Oh really? Seeing as though you're on the ground_" Hashirama jerked Madara's arm downward, causing the young boy to fall on top of him.

"Who's on the ground now?" Hashirama joked.

"Ouch! You idiot! I'm not on the ground, I'm on you.." Madara noted.

"Oh?" Hashirama grinned. "I can easily, fix that_"

Without another word, he quickly switch positions, pinning Madara to the ground. "Now you are on the ground."

A few silent seconds had passed before Hashirama had actually realized what he was doing. When he came to his realization, his face automatically turned bright red and without another word, crawled off of Madara.

"I'm...um..." Hashirama was at a loss for words. He sat in a position where he didn't have to face Madara, and in a way it made him feel better.

"It's fine." He heard Madara say, getting to his feet. "I mean, it just means you won fair and square right?" Hashirama felt Madara place a warm friendly hand on his shoulder. "Stand up, we've still got some training to do, right?"

"Yeah." Hashirama replied, still blushing. He watched Madara walk up to the shore of the large creek and stare out ahead. For an instant, he wondered if his friend was thinking the same thing, if he was feeling the same way. Was he blind to Hashirama's true emotions for him?

Hashirama's thoughts were answered, as Madara turned around and smiled at him, a sad smile. "Hey," He began. "I know how you feel...you do a bad job at keeping it a secret. Honestly, it makes me...it makes me happy. We're in the middle of a war and seeing you everyday...well, it puts light in my life, a lot of light. But...Hashirama, we can't_you can't..."

"Why?" Hashirama walked over to Madara with the same nervous air he carried about him. "I mean, we talk about our dreams, building our village." Hashirama stood behind Madara, as the two looked ahead at the lake. "Doesn't it make sense that...if it's our dream, or village...then we should rule it, together."

Madara only stayed silent and closed his eyes. Hashirama wanted desperately to touch him, or to hold him. But that would be a bad idea, he knew that Madara was thinking, and he didn't like to be disturbed when he was travelling in his thoughts.

"It's a dream..." Madara murmured. "The dream of peace, the dream of a village has not come true yet." He turned to look at Hashirama. "And while we attempt to achieve that dream, to achieve peace, we must stay focused on the main picture. We are still in the midst of a war, Hashirama...it could be dangerous." He glared at him. "Good God...we don't, we don't even know what clans we're from! Imagine what would happen if...if we were enemy clans!"

"That doesn't matter!" Hashirama yelled, louder than he wanted to. It caused Madara to take a step back. "We can ignore_"

"I don't, want to fall in  _love_  with you Hashirama and discover that you are my enemy." Madara crossed his arms. "Is this friendship...this alliance, not enough for you? It's dangerous enough as it is, already..." The raven haired boy turned away and looked at the lake. He then felt Hashirama softly grab his arm, turning him back around.

"Madara, we're not enemies. I hope you don't feel like I'm an enemy, and I hope you know that I will never be your enemy."

For a while, the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Hashirama studied Madara's face. The confusion, the happiness, the regret and all together, the sadness were easily reflected in his eyes and for a while, Hashirama felt guilty for throwing him in such a situation.

"I'm sorry..." Hashirama let go of Madara. "I should_"

"It's fine." Madara gave another pitiful smile. "We don't have time to sulk...let's train." Madara stepped back and rummaged through the inside of his shirt. Seconds later, as Hashirama watched, he pulled out what looked like shuriken. They were real.

"I'm pretty good at throwing shruiken." Madara walked over to Hashirama and placed a couple in his hand.

"They're real..." Hashirama breathed.

"We'll yeah. They're real and they're used. Do you think I use fake shuriken on the battlefield?" Madara snapped in a rude tone. "Honestly, you have a lot to learn."

"Sorry..." And again, Hashirama was sulking.

" _No no n_ o! No time for you to fall into your chronic depression...practice! Throw the shuriken in an angle so it can come back to you." Madara commanded. "See, let me use an example."

Madara withdrew his own shuriken and threw it over the large body of water before them. With swift movements, slicing the air, Hashirama watched as the shuriken flew in a wide circle and returned to Madara.

"That was amazing!" He yelped. "You're amazing!"

"Yes, I know." Madara boasted, crossing his arms. "Now, it's your turn."

"Oh..." Hashirama knew that there was no way he could achieve such a skill or technique, but he knew Madara wouldn't let him walk away. So sighing and walking towards the shore of the lake, Hashirama took a shuriken and threw it.

The shuriken never returned, it kept on spinning until it fell in the lake water.

Hashirama nervously turned around to look at Madara, who looked less than pleased.

" _Good God_!" Madara yelled. "You owe me a new shuriken!"

Madara walked up from behind Hashirama and grabbed his friends arms, positioning him in a certain stance.

"Your stance, is off..." Madara said, somewhat resting his chin on Hashirama's shoulder. "You need to bring your hand up to your face like this, in case your are attacked while throwing and..."

Hashirama felt his own blood rushing to his face as Madara explained the instructions to him. He only focused on the way Madara held him, attempting to straighten him out correctly. He paid attention to the way he spoke, to how assertive and authoritative his voice was.

"Hashirama, are you even listening to me?" Madara asked. "You're in the right stance...now throw."

"Oh, erm..." Hashirama stared blank faced.

"You weren't listening?" Madara asked, and then answered his own question. "Of course you weren't...come on, let's take a break."

* * *

The sun was setting when the two decided to rest on the edge of the cliff where the normally sat after their training. Then, while the air was getting cooler and the bright sky faded to black, they would talk about numerous things.

Training...the war...peace, their dreams of a wonderful village. These topics were persistent between the two because, they were some of the only things the two had in common. They hardly knew anything about each other, and yet a few ideals were keeping them linked.

And of course, there was the relationship they held. They didn't have to necessarily say it out loud, but there was something that existed between the two.

That day, sitting on the cliff's edge, Madara found solace by throwing rocks down into the creek. By doing this, Hashirama could tell that there was something troubling him that he didn't want to say out loud.

"What is it?" Hashirama finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Madara replied.

"Something is wrong." Hashirama stood up and sat next to him. "I know by now that you do things to take your mind off of things you don't want to speak about."

Madara remained silent for a while, and shook his head. "What if we're from enemy clans?" He finally asked, turning around.

So he was thinking of what he and Hashirama spoke about earlier that day. "Go on." Hashirama urged.

"What if...we're from...clans that really _hate_  each other. Hashirama, I don't want to have to be your enemy." Madara stressed. "But this is dangerous." He closed his eyes. "For such a long time...I've wanted to tell you that we should stop. Not just for my safety, but for yours too."

Hashirama shook his head. "You're scared?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Madara shot back, but it was obvious he was lying.

Sighing, Hashirama placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Whatever happens between both of us...you'll never be my enemy."

"You say that now but if we're discovered_"

"We won't be." Hashirama calmed Madara down.

"And what if we are?"

"What if we are?" And then a thought came to Hashirama's mind. "Would you kill me if you had to?"

Madara only stared at Hashirama then, giving Hashirama time to actually observe him.

For one, Hashirama realized that Madara was wearing dark colors. Never did he see Madara wearing anything other than dark blue or solid black. Hashirama only knew of one clan that wore dark colors, and that was the Uchiha clan.

They had dark chakra, and therefore their clothing reflected that, but could Madara really be...

"No," Madara replied looking at Hashirama. "I wouldn't kill you."

Hashirama felt his heart swell. "You wouldn't?"

"I...I.." Madara began, turning away with somewhat of an angry look on his face. "Love you too much."

"That's an odd thing to say.'' Hashirama admitted. "You were so stuck up about it before and now_"

"Oh! Good God!" Madara yelled, and then did something that probably surprised them both.

With some of the fastest speed Hashirama had ever seen, Madara was sitting right before him. With a slow movement of his head, he leaned forward and softly, placed his lips on Hashirama's.

Hashirama felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any given moment, and then he would die. But of course, that would ruin the moment and ruining the moment was too much like Hashirama.

He sensed that Madara wanted to pull back, but Hashirama prevented that.

Hashirama grabbed the loose collar of Madara's kimono top and pulled him into a stronger, much more meaningful kiss and embrace.

 _Madara can't be an Uchiha._..He thought, as he pulled the other boy closer to him.  _That would be crazy..._

Before he knew it, Madara had pushed away from him and sat about a foot from Hashirama. Instead of looking confused like he normally did, he smirked.

"At least you're good at kissing...wait. Not! I was the one who had the guts to do it!" Madara teased.

"And you were the one who started this relationship." Hashirama added. "But of course, I'm still dominant."

"Wait!" Madara stood up with his fists clenched. "How can you say that when all you do is sulk_"

"Do you smoke?"

The question had taken Madara back. "N...no, why?"

"I didn't smell smoke completely but...there was something..."

For a second, Madara looked nervous, almost scared. He only shook his head and regained his smile. "No...it must have been something I ate." He sighed. "Well, I should get going home now...see you soon?"

"Yeah."

Madara walked past Hashirama, softly brushing him with his kimono. He stopped for a while, before he continued. "While we shouldn't let our happiness...depend on something we may not be able to keep...I'm not afraid to say I love you." He smiled and continued on.

"See! You are the girl in this relationship! Girls always say 'I love you' before the guy does!" Hashirama called out.

"Good God..." He heard Madara call out from up ahead.

"Yes..." Hashirama replied. "Good God."

And that's how it all started. Both boys knew that love and war, were two things that didn't match, but perhaps, they would be able to change what had already been written in stone.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Depending on the feedback I get on this, I may or may not continue it...originally, it was supposed to be one chapter, but if you want more just review and it'll let me know you like it! So please review, and I don't own Naruto!**


End file.
